


Dream of Endymiōn

by ChrisAtalanta



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Trinity (DCU)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: 一切尚未真正开始之时。





	Dream of Endymiōn

**Author's Note:**

> 顺序有意义，暗示关系，谨慎点开。

**1**

“哥谭。”戴安娜说道。布鲁斯在对面微微扬起半边眉毛。

“我以为这是个接龙游戏。”他解释道，避开桌面堆积的文件，把阿尔弗雷德递来的一杯红茶推到她面前。

这是一个和解的讯号，鉴于回到蝙蝠洞的短短五分钟车程里他的沉默比平时更甚。戴安娜见过他真正的怒意，那是熔化的岩浆，密集的铁水，黑暗中亮起的深红微光。但不是此时，不是此刻。

克拉克均匀下来的呼吸声里，她触碰布鲁斯的指尖，感受到一点凉，一些尖锐的思绪。金属，枪支，子弹。 **死亡。**

“这里没有夜晚需要被重演。”戴安娜温和地，却不容置疑地虚按住他的掌心。她看见布鲁斯垂下眼，一丝微不可闻的叹息，更像此刻穿门而过的风声。

“也没有人需要为此忏悔。”她俯身轻轻握住他的手腕，“我们做分内之事，并准备好承担风险。重要的是共同面对一切。我们三个，一起。”

**1.5**

比天穹更为高远的唯有暗蓝色的繁星。他们立于滴水兽顶端，俯瞰被阴沉雾霭浸没的哥谭，小巷里机枪交战的火光绚烂了片刻，被黑暗悄然压灭。

“我决定告诉他。”克拉克凝望着下方轻声说，哥谭的夜晚万家灯火璀璨，他却独独注视那一抹潜行的暗影。“我想是时候了。但你可能希望我去做之前征询你的意见。”

“他在意你，或许不比他许下的誓言更多，或许胜过一切。”戴安娜回答，“去做你想做的。”

“那么你呢？”克拉克声音低哑。

远处几艘GCPD的巡逻飞艇滚动着，无声划开暗紫色的云层，顶部的探照灯从雾中透出朦胧的，桔黄的光晕。那片天空顿时亮如白昼，但又沉寂如黄昏。戴安娜错觉嗡嗡的低鸣声，气压在耳膜外制造出真空，风和火焰卷过她的肩头，向着不可企及的远方呼啸而去。

“那场战斗前，我看见他的飞机从空中坠落。”

克拉克注视着她，宁静地回以微笑。“我以为你们相识于更早。”

“这是个很长的故事。”戴安娜仰望天空。嗡鸣声渐渐远去，灰烬和尘埃落下她的视野，片刻后她才发觉那是细密的雪粒。她提起佩剑，看着雪片在铭文的凹槽里堆积，随后被风轻轻吹散。“等到适合的那一天，我也会向你讲述一切，像对布鲁斯那样。”

“我时常想他为你带来了什么，正如他为我带来的事物一样。”克拉克温柔地说，他吐出词句的方式像是不忍它们在空气中突然破碎，带着无比的小心与慎重。“他带给我 **希望。** 甚至就在我们以命相搏，差点杀死对方之后。”

戴安娜沉默了很久。她看着雪缓缓落下哥谭，街头的艺人拉响手风琴唱起悠扬热烈的民谣，酒馆中人们碰杯的声音清脆悦耳。“为更美好的明天。”“为哥谭。”“为和平。”

“为昨晚拯救我们的正义联盟。”

杯盏在空气中清亮地一响。凝神倾听的克拉克转过头，朝戴安娜露出一个大大的微笑。

歌声仍然在空中飘扬，回荡，穿过下雪的街头，穿过冷冽的空气和密集的雾霭，直到翩翩落在高踞城市顶端的滴水兽之上。

> “Am I crying? 
> 
> Am I laughing? 
> 
> Am I dreaming? 
> 
> Am I awake? 
> 
> Today I don't know what I am doing. 
> 
> Wherever I go, 
> 
> wherever I stand, 
> 
> people smile at me! 
> 
> It is too beautiful to be true. 

“ **爱** 。”戴安娜听见自己的声音。克拉克惊讶地转头看她。它不像是从震动的空气中产生，而是从她思绪藤蔓挽结的最深处流出，那里有一望无际的海洋和平静的森林繁盛的岛屿，日落时镀上辉煌金边的白色建筑群，细沙流淌，宛如摩伊拉纺出的丝线，一头通往过去，一头延伸向未知的命运。

> “Like a miracle a golden glow from paradise shines down upon us.
> 
> It only happens once,
> 
> it doesn't happen again,
> 
> It can only happen once in a lifetime, 
> 
> for every Spring has only one May. ”*

最终她面向克拉克，露出微笑。

“他带回了 **爱** 。”

**2**

布鲁斯倾身向前，手指擦过关节上那些因为握剑积攒的薄茧，小心翼翼地包裹住她的指尖。些微的热气褪下那冰冷和尖锐的外壳。他抬起头注视她。

他的眼睛里倒映着粼粼的暗蓝色繁星，那自我怀疑的烈焰不再燃烧，于是环抱希腊岛屿的爱琴海比往日任何时候都要平静，无风。夜间牧人点起的篝火像一颗遥远的星，挤挤挨挨的羊群被月光漂得洁白。

“戴安娜。”他低语着，闭上眼睛。仅此一句。只此一句。

无需多言。

风声猎猎，高卷过古老庄园的屋顶而去，壁炉里燃烧着熊熊火焰，木柴噼啪作响。星辰和月亮的余辉在天花板投下的憧憧暗影中轻盈地旋转片刻，缓缓消逝在第一缕晨光里。

**Author's Note:**

> *《Das gibt´s nur einmal》
> 
> 作词：Robert Gilbert
> 
> 作曲：Werner Richard Heymann
> 
> *《Diana and Endymion》，Francesco Solimena (1657-1747)


End file.
